


A Lesson in Patience

by TinyLlama



Series: FFXV Uni AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Office Sex, Older!Noct, Older!Prompto, Teacher/Student, University AU, inappropriate use of ties, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/pseuds/TinyLlama
Summary: Ignis is in his third year at university, happily single, and set on graduating early. Too bad his plans for a quiet last year are ruined when his war history professor turns out to be a dastardly attractive man in his thirties. Meanwhile, Noctis is convinced that Ignis was sent by the sex gods to torment him.Adventures of university professor friends Noctis and Prompto and university student friends Ignis and Gladio. Ignoct white day fic for dreadwyrms on Tumblr and the prompt teacher/student. I hope you enjoy!Ignoct with a side of Promptio. Spin offs and stuff to come (eventually).





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to Heich for reading this over and Raufnir for being my super editor and bestest screeching buddy. Thank you! *sobs with gratitude* I can has English? 
> 
> As for the boys' appearances, I was imagining a clean shaven 30s Noct (all those comrades screenshots...), 20s Prompto (despite him being in his 30s in his fic haha), 20s Ignis, and 20s Gladio. Do with that what you will :D
> 
> *prays that all the typos have been vanquished*

~~

 

He knew he was screwed the moment his ideal man materialized in the doorway of his Weapons of the Bronze Age class. That's how, on a cloudy Monday morning, when most people are winding down and thinking about lunch, Noctis Lucis Caelum prayed for the first time in his life. As this unfairly flawless man walked past him to sit in the seat closest to him in the front row, he immediately followed his prayer with a curse to a god he doesn't even believe in.

He's my student....

Fuck.

 

~~

 

"Oh come on Noct! There's no way a dude wearing purple leopard print is straight. No way."

"That's not the problem! He's my student! Pretty sure wanting to bang the kid is unethical in every way."

"Well it's not like he's under eighteen, right? Didn't you say he's a junior?"

"Ya, but still. Student," Noctis gestures vaguely at his door and then to himself. "Teacher."

"Okay well...what's his name at least?"

"Ignis Scientia."

"Shit man, it was meant to be. You don't just meet people with weird ass latin names every day. That's how we became friends and look at us now! Bestest buddies!"

Noctis couldn't help but smile as Prompto took a huge bite out of his sandwich, because his blond friend was right in that regard at least. Having met in high school nearly two decades ago, Prompto Argentum had been his best friend ever since. They even teach at the same university now, albeit in different departments: Prompto having become a very popular photography professor in the art department, while he's still a sleepy, often overlooked member of the history department. His classes have always been rather specialized and small, taken by a strange mix of lazy seniors and hardcore war history buffs. While he's positively certain that Ignis can't be possibly be in the former group, he doesn't exactly see him in the latter either.

Turning his attention back to his own sandwich, Noctis manages to distract Prompto successfully with talk of their latest RPG obsession. His friend later bounds out his office with the same excitement as he came in with and shoots him a wink with a knowing look in his eyes, but otherwise drops the subject about one Ignis Scientia.

 

~~

 

"Alright, Iggy, spill. What's got you all smirky and shit?"

Ignis pauses his book filing and turns to his friend to offer him one carefully manicured, raised eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, you little shit. You get that far off smirk whenever a new guy piques your interest. Now spill."

Ignis offers his friend a genuine smile at that and glances at the clock before saying anything. It's late on a Thursday evening and since it's the first week of school, the library is all but deserted. Leaning against the bookshelf, he waves Gladio closer and drops his voice to a whisper. "It's my history professor."

Gladio snorts and backs up to clap him on the back. "Alright, I knew you were into older guys, but seriously?"

Ignis knows full well the university policies on teacher student relationships, having looked them up in excessive detail right after his class with said professor earlier that week, and simply smiles slyly at Gladio. "Please Gladio, he's probably only in his thirties and as long as nothing happens while I'm taking any of his classes, it's fine."

Gladio rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but Ignis can tell his friend holds no judgement against him. Having met the larger man when he started this library job during his first year, he had become fast friends with the man despite outward differences and he's never known Gladio to be anything but supportive. They bonded over their love of books, history, and most notably, men. It's nice to have a friend who's as gay, or in Gladio's case, into anything that moves on two legs.

"I have his class again tomorrow. Drop by room three sixty in the history building at twelve thirty and you'll see what I mean."

Ignis hadn't always been this open and frank with his crushes, but university has been good for him and with only a handful of awkward encounters, he's been able to explore his sexuality safely over the past two years. It's not his fault the entire graduate physics department seemed to have a crush on him. Perhaps it's fitting that his last year would start with a bang. At this rate, he's almost sad that he's graduating early. Almost.

 

~~

 

The first week passes without much issue, Noctis somehow managing to stay focused during all three of his classes with Ignis. He only teaches two courses a semester and while he's never had a preference before, the one with Ignis is quickly becoming his favorite.The only incident of note was a very tall, very built, very masculine man meeting Ignis at the end of class on Friday, but boyfriend or not, Ignis had definitely been giving him eyes during class.

Noctis only remembers the encounter the following week when Prompto mentions a very large senior showing up his intro to photography class as a late add.

"I swear he's just in the class for the freshmen girls, but he also stares at me. I mean, like stares with a capital S."

"Uh...is he like six five, long ish hair, and covered in tattoos?"

"Ya, dude, how'd you know?"

"I think he's Ignis' friend."

"Oh shit."

 

~~

 

Noctis exchanges stories with Prompto every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and by the time fall break rolls around, he's certain that this Gladio is in cahoots with Ignis. He's brazenly asked Prompto about his friendship with him and almost always meets Ignis after his class to give him a strange sort of knowing look. Meanwhile, Ignis has been wearing the most infuriatingly attractive clothes he's ever seen on a man. How someone can make the shit he wears look good is beyond him, but man, does Ignis' ass look positively fuckable every damn time he sees him.

 

~~

 

"Let's discuss China's use of high tin bronze during the warring states period."

"Professor, you dropped your chalk."

 "Oh, thank you, Ignis."

Noctis pauses for a split second before deciding that he might as well and bends over from the waist with his ass facing Ignis to pick up his dropped chalk. Two can play this game, Ignis.

 

~~

 

"He likes to have this students call him Noct."

"Oh professor, oh _Noct_ , fuck me."

The book in Ignis' hand goes flying at Gladio's head, but the larger man ducks out of the way easily, laughing a full, reverberating laugh.

 "You ain't denying it."

 

~~

 

Prompto's hysterical laughter does bring a smile to his face, even if it's at his own expense.

"Okay, okay. So you forgot you had office hours and you do _what_ when Ignis walks into your office?"

 "...I asked him what he was doing there."

"Smooth. Good job, dude. Good job."

 "Shut up, Prom."

 

~~

 

Office hours prove to be more productive than Ignis had hoped, both academically and personally. He sees his professor every weekday now, and every time he still spends at least a few minutes just admiring the way Noctis’ hair frames his face. It's really way too long to be professional, and sort of an unkempt mess, but it just looks _so good_ on him. It's completely illogical and unfair how effortlessly handsome the man looks. He may also imagine the man kissing him with those perfectly plump lips, but that is besides the point.

Over the next few weeks, Ignis discovers that Noctis is actually very sweet when he's talking about his passions, the man being incredibly knowledgeable about even the most nuanced of matters regarding ancient weapons and warfare. So much so that Ignis almost forgets about wanting the man to bend him over his desk and somehow, everything remains entirely appropriate in spite of the palpable sexual tension, sword dick jokes aside of course.

 

~~

 

"So...your _Noct_ told you he was gay by telling you that he was obsessed with swords?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"Of course you guys click, no one else could be as hot and as lame as you."

 

~~

 

"Noct! I'm getting us burritos for lunch. Did you forget to shave this morning?"

With a shrug, Noctis pushes his hair out of his face and flashes Prompto a smirk as he turns down the hallway to his Ignis class. "It’s an experiment. See you in a bit, Prom."

 

~~

 

Ignis isn't sure how to feel about Noctis with facial hair, but he does know that his cock is very much into it and for once, he curses himself for wearing such tight pants. When Noctis lectures, he always has a quiet sort of command of the room, but his age and easy confidence has never been more apparent than now, the added facial hair giving his professor an almost regal air. In fact, he might even go so far as to say that Noctis grew his beard out specially for him, for the way his professor's eyes linger on him throughout class is a detail that doesn't go unnoticed.

 

~~

 

"What are you complaining for? Didn't we both agree that you two have been flirting shamelessly since the start of the year?" Gladio laughs, stirring the pot diligently as Ignis flits about his kitchen. They're hanging out at his place as midterms approach, another one of their Friday night traditions. Exams mean Ignis stress cooks and Gladio has a nicer kitchen and a bottomless stomach so it's really a win win for him. They also happen to make good study buddies, but that's more of a side benefit at this point.

"I do still have to pass his class, Gladio. And it does not help that I spend most the period imagining the man fucking me seven ways to Sunday. The beard did _not_ help so thank heavens he's shaved since Monday." Ignis chops the onions with more force than strictly necessary, but it's not his fault that he's sexually frustrated beyond all reason. His self-imposed chastity in hopes of fucking his professor at the end of semester suddenly seems like one of his lesser ideas.

"But you've been going to office hours, ya? I'm sure you wouldn't be the first one to sleep with a professor for a grade."

"Excuse me, but _I_ have standards. I actually learn during office hours...mostly. You on the other hand," Ignis brandishes his knife at Gladio before depositing the chopped onions into the pot. "Are a very different story."

"Oi! I resent that. You're not the only sexually frustrated one here, you know."

Whatever tension that was in the air shatters and they share a laugh before moving on to other topics. What he would do without such an understanding, easy going friend, Ignis does not know.

 

~~

 

Ignis shows up to his midterm with slightly damp, ‘fuck me’ hair, wearing a fitted dress shirt that's unbuttoned down to his sternum and pants that are so indecently tight that Noctis has to fight back a groan as the young man all but sashays to his seat. His mind betrays him though and the only thing he can think about as he hands out the exams is bending that lithe body over his desk and really getting to know that perfectly shaped ass.

 

~~

 

"I'm not going to make it, Prom. He's going to walk into my office again for help that he really doesn't need and I'm going to fuck him and then I'm going to get fired.”

“Well, I'm pretty sure he wants help with _something_.”

“Not helping, Prom. Gonna get fired.”

"Aww, don't be like that, buddy. You've managed fine so far. It'll be fine! Halfway there. After the semester ends you can bang him on the down low until he graduates in the spring."

"It's not just that, Prom. I think I actually _like_ him. How fucked up is that? I mean, wanting to bang him every time I see him helps, but...wait. How did you know he's graduating in the spring?"

And that's how Noctis discovered that his best friend was in an even worse boat than him.

 

~~

 

His doorbell rings on a Sunday afternoon and Noctis opens the door to an apologetic Prompto and pastries. Not that he was actually mad at his friend for not telling him such a big secret, but he accepts the apology pastries anyway and they spend the afternoon vegging on the couch and playing video games. He'll never get too old for this. He has such a good time with Prompto in fact, that he doesn't even think of long limbs, piercing green eyes, and straight up fucking the smirk right off a certain student’s face. Much.

 

~~

 

Ignis passes Noctis' midterm with the second highest score in class and settles back into his routine of fantasizing about what his professor would be like in bed three days a week. He continues to go to office hours on the days he doesn't have Noctis' class, if for no other reason than to see the man, but they always find something academic to talk about regardless. He discovers that his professor is just as interested and knowledgeable in astronomy and space as he is in his chosen profession and it's only as he's walking home on a chilly Thursday evening with a borrowed book on star systems that he suspects that he might be falling for the man.

 

~~

 

"Yo, Iggy. Earth to Ignis." Gladio waves a hand between Ignis' face and the book he's been staring at for the past hour. "You've been staring at the same damn page for an hour. What's on your mind?"

Ignis looks up and blinks before taking his glasses off and running a hand through his hair. "I think I actually like him. A lot.”

"Perfect. Now I don't have to worry about your gorgeous ass being alone for the rest of your life. Go ask him out after the semester ends." Gladio’s shit eating grin is oddly genuine in its happiness and Ignis really isn’t sure how to feel about it.

"You seem...oddly unperturbed by this turn of events."

"I may have only known you for a few years, but I can tell when you've got it bad and if Prom knows your prof as well as he seems to, your Noct has it bad too."

"Prom...? Gladio, you..."

"I suppose now is a bad time to tell you I've been banging the blond? He's really sweet actually, definitely boyfriend material."

Silence.

"Gladious Amicitia. I've dragged your stupidly huge body home drunk _and_ I’ve seen your stupidly large dick _and_ you only tell me about this _now_?"

"Sorry?"

 

~~

 

Other than constantly worrying about his friend getting caught and expelled, the rest of Ignis' semester goes rather smoothly. Gladio gives him a back massage for every day he kept the Prompto secret under wraps and he continues to learn more about his favorite professor. He even got the pleasure of seeing Noctis cleaned up in a suit during office hours one lucky Thursday. On his way to some fancy event with his father, or so Noctis had said. Ignis might have spent a little longer in bed with his favorite toy that night, but he has no shame in taking pleasure from the memory of a well dressed man, especially not this particular well dressed man. All in all, he really shouldn't be sad that the semester is coming to an end. Even if nothing happens between them, there's nothing stopping him from dropping by Noctis' office hours next year.

 

~~

 

At the end of the semester, Ignis brushes a hand against his while handing in his final exam and Noctis has to employ all his self control in that moment to keep his hands off his student.

"It was a pleasure to have you in my class, Ignis. Good luck."

 

~~

 

“So, you’re gonna go for it, huh?” Ignis has no idea what compelled him to let Gladio into his apartment that evening and he snatches the condom from between his smirking friend’s fingers when the larger man nicks it off his dresser. He also doesn’t refrain from shooting Gladio a dirty look as he tucks the foil packet into his pocket.

“You’re already fucking your prof, you enormous hypocrite. At least mine doesn't look like a damned schoolboy.”

“He may look small and delicate, but he’s the same age as your precious Noct, I’ll have you know, and he’s a lot tougher than he looks…”

“Jesus Christ, Gladio. I do not need to imagine what you and your tiny boyfriend...prof...thing, get up to in your free time.” 

Gladio’s only response is an all too pleased grin as Ignis shoos him out of his apartment.

 

~~

 

It really shouldn't be a surprise when Ignis shows up in the doorway of his office late on a Friday after grades have been submitted. Noctis had been expecting as much, if Prompto's information was anything to go by.

"You do know that you could get expelled for this."

"Yes." His eyes follow Ignis’ hand as the slender fingers slide the lock on his door into place and when he looks to the young man’s face, the look he finds there is decidedly devious.

"And I could get fired for this.”

"Mmhmm." Ignis walks toward him, hips swaying as one hand fiddles with his tie.

"And you still want to do this." 

"Yes."

Noctis stands and rounds his desk to yank Ignis forward by his tie. What kind of twenty something year old wears a tie anyway? He crashes mouths together and he kisses Ignis with a hunger he didn't know he had, tongue insistent and demanding. The younger man responds and moans into his mouth, the months of pent up sexual tension culminating in that one moment to leave them both hard and panting by the time they break apart. He's not sure how much experience Ignis has had with men, but from the way he dresses and the way he kisses, Noctis figures he simply can’t be a virgin.

Pushing the younger but taller man up against his bookshelf, he cups Ignis' crotch and whispers into his ear. “I've dreamed about bending you over my desk and fucking you more times than I can count. Tell me you want it, Ignis."

Ignis is reeling, having a mild out of body experience as Noctis handles him in all the ways he’s dreamed of, hands insistent, yet gentle on his body. It doesn't matter how much he's thought about this, having Noctis here in front of him and more wonderfully dominating than he could have ever imagined is an experience that he could have never prepared for. "Yes sir. I want you to fuck me. Please." He's not sure what compelled him to call Noctis sir, but he's not going to overthink it, not when Noctis is pulling him away from the bookshelf by his tie and bending him over the desk. The very desk that he's fantasized about every damn day for months.

Unconcerned with the papers that go flying off his desk, Noctis pulls off Ignis' tie and presses his chest against the younger man's back, hands working open Ignis' belt as he kisses up the side of Ignis' neck. "Have you ever been _fucked_. Ignis?"

"Mhmm..." Scrambling for purchase against the smooth finish of the desk, Ignis reaches down into his pocket for the supplies he brought and tosses the condom and lube packet onto the desk. He presses his ass back into Noctis and gives his hips a roll back as he turns his head to the side to give his professor a coy little smirk. "Come on, professor...fuck me."

Noctis growls and stuffs Ignis' tie into the young man's mouth, partially to keep him quiet and partially to wipe that smirk off his face. Okay, and maybe partially because he's masturbated to his very scenario at least a dozen times.

"Shh. Quiet. I can't believe you came with lube and a condom. Ignis, you sly little..." He manages to get Ignis' pants open and pulls them down along with his underwear to reveal the smooth curve of his perfectly shaped behind. Noctis tsks and brings a hand down to playfully smack the cheeks, smiling wide when he’s rewarded by a muffled moan and a fluttering of eyelids. "Guess you like being spanked."

Everything is probably happening too fast, but it's obvious they both want this and Noctis has never been known for his patience. Unbuckling his belt and pants with one hand, he spanks Ignis again before dipping his fingers between Ignis' cheeks to find the man already pliant and wet. "Oh...Ignis. You absolutely came here looking to get fucked, didn't you..." He brings his hand down onto Ignis' ass one more time as the young man writhes and moans on his desk, ass now a delightful shade of pink.

Ignis reaches back with both his hands and pulls his ass apart when he sees Noctis reach for the condom and moans around his makeshift gag at the string of curses he draws out of his professor. Craning his head more to watch Noctis stroke lube over his cock, he spreads his legs and arches his back to entice the man all while moaning into his tie. He's waited too long for this and Noctis' cock is every bit as perfectly shaped as he'd imagined. Not too long and not to thick, but hefty enough to fill him, if Noctis ever stops teasing him, that is.

Rubbing his cock over Ignis' entrance, Noctis teases them both until the younger man’s muffled whimpers take on a tone of desperation. Ignis keeps pushing his ass back into him and only after the third time, does Noctis relent and push himself in none too gently. Ignis is hot and tight, the silky muscles of his insides fluttering around his cock as he slides to the hilt. Hip to ass, Noctis rolls and grinds into Ignis a few times before starting a shallow, but forceful rhythm of thrusting.

It's fast, messy, and almost embarrassing how quickly Noctis finds himself hovering at the edge of orgasm. Ignis doesn't look too far off either though, moaning eagerly into his gag and meeting each of his thrusts with a push back of his own. Freeing the younger man's cock from the tangle of his pants, he pulls Ignis' hips back enough to wrap his hand around the length and begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Are you going to come for me, Ignis? Come on the cock that you've been craving for months?" He yanks the tie back out to free Ignis’ mouth and presses his free hand between Ignis' shoulder blades. “Fuck, you’re better than I’ve ever dreamed.”

Pinned to the desk, Ignis can't do much other than take it. Not that he wants to do anything more. Every thrust in drills into his prostate before Noctis' cock drags over the sensitive gland on his way out to repeat the pleasurable torment. And with the tie gone, he's free to moan and babble as he hurtles toward his release.

"Nnghh...ahh...sir...fuck me...h-harder..."

The desk creaks underneath him as the wet squelch of fucking and skin slapping skin increases in speed and intensity. Everything feels too good, too hot, and grabbing onto the back of Noctis' thigh, Ignis comes into his professor's hand with a long, drawn out moan, convulsing around the cock in his ass as he arches back into Noctis’ hand with his eyes squeezed shut. "Nnngh...N-Noct..."

As if he can last with Ignis looking like the epitome of sin, coming on his cock and moaning his name like a prayer. Hips stuttering, Noctis joins him just moments later with a low groan, fingers digging into Ignis' hips as he burns this image of Ignis into his mind. Fingers trailing down the bumps of Ignis’ spine, he pants and blinks down at the younger man until he feels his breath and sanity return.

Smiling, he tilts Ignis’ face toward him with gentle fingers and kisses him through their post orgasmic haze, small moans leaving both their mouths in the aftermath of their fucking. He slides out eventually and they slump down into a heap of limbs and disheveled clothing on the floor against his desk. Ignis is half sitting in his lap, long legs draped over his own and arms wrapped around his neck as they share softer, slower kisses: all smiles and no regrets.

"So."

"So..."

"Are you around for winter break? How about we go on a proper date, incognito, before I fuck you again?"

"That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit my very nsfw ffxv tumblr @2p3p4p5p if you wanna yell about ffxv boys :D


End file.
